muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Proto-Grover
Where does the name Fuzzyface come from? If Kermit called him that in a sketch or something, I doubt that it was his intended name as he was just a random puppet. It sounds like another Frackle fiasco. Scooter 23:33, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, he was a random puppet, but we can't have a page called "Random Puppet Whose Basic Style Is Used As A Template for Grover". Kermit calls him Fuzzyface. It's probably not intended to be a "real" name for the character, but it's the only name we have. -- Danny (talk) 00:17, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::(I know this is an old discussion but...) This is one of those Fan-made names. Kermit refers to him as "Fuzzy-face" in his first sketch (however Kermit also calls him "The Hairy One" in the same sketch). Also Herry Monster called Cookie Monster "Fuzzy-face" in an early sketch about up and down. Couldn't we just merge this into Grover (in an "Origins" or "Early Years" section) and mention his changes and the fact that didn't get the name until Season 2. Having a page for basically "early Grover" seems odd. -- Brad D. (talk) 04:06, 12 October 2006 (UTC) :::I would agree with that. Sesame Workshop doesn't treat this green fellow as a different character. One of the questions in their 35th Anniversary trivia board game cites Grover as having originally been dark green -- obviously referring to the puppet that fans have called "Fuzzyface" for whatever reason. — Scott (talk) 04:17, 12 October 2006 (UTC) ::Wasn't this page deleted some time ago? -- MuppetDude 18:26, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :::Scott recreated it. Note, however, that it's now categorized under Rumors, to debunk the issue, and no longer linked to as an actual character. That works, I think. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:24, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I took care of everything that linked to Fuzzyface which was supposed to go to Grover, but I thought it was worth keeping something in Rumors in case it comes up again. Fuzzyface is used an awful lot in discussion forums. — Scott (talk) 20:45, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :::::And by folks like this guy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:57, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :::I love it. Great work, guys. -- MuppetDude 18:36, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I am surprised that fans haven't been mistakenly been listing the original Grover as "Fuzzyface the Hairy One", like we have with Lefty the Salesman. --Minor muppetz 03:29, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :::::I would like to point out that Episode 0025 has a sketch listed as "G is for Grover". Since the info comes from the CTW archives, it is unclear whether this is the Grover that we all know, but if it is, then that would prove that he was named Grover in the first season, even if he didn't debut with that name. --Minor muppetz 03:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::It's more likely he's being referred to as Grover in retrospect for the sake of shorthand. — Scott (talk) 03:46, 16 February 2007 (UTC)